In a wireless communication system adapted to an LTE scheme or the like, of which specifications have been developed in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a wireless terminal transmits a reference signal to a wireless base station. The wireless base station estimates a state of a transmission path based on the received reference signal and forms antenna directivity for downlink user data based on the estimated state of the transmission path.
A method of transmitting a reference signal includes such a method that a wireless terminal transmits a DRS (Demodulation Reference Signal) embedded in uplink user data and such a method that a wireless terminal transmits an SRS (Sounding Reference Signal) through an UpPTS (uplink part) in a switch subframe.